A wish
by rojekera
Summary: Another wacky method of removing Voldemort as a problem


Disclaimer – JKR is the owner of the Harry Potter universe, not me.

It was January, 1977 and the father of Lily Evans was faced with a problem, His father had found a lamp in the mid-east, during the second world war. In return for setting the genie inside the lamp free, he had asked for a wish to be granted to each of three of his descendants.

His father had not used a wish, but had passed all three down to his only child, John. John used one, and passed the remaining two to his daughters, Petunia and Lily. His intention had been to let each daughter have a wish when they reached their majority at age eighteen.

His concern now was because his younger daughter was a witch and her majority was at age seventeen, which was the end of the month. With the wizard world in a state of turmoil, he did not want to delay letting her have her wish until the normal majority of eighteen, but he did not want to get Petunia upset that Lily got her wish at a younger age than she did.

Eventually, he made his decision, he wrote a note and asked the owl to take it to Lily. The note asked her to seek permission to come home the first Hogsmeade weekend after she got her apparition license.

A month later, Lily wrote telling him to expect her the coming weekend. That weekend he brought Lily into his study and told her about the genie in the bottle and the one wish she is granted. He told her to think long and hard, and tomorrow he would introduce her to the genie so that she may request her wish. He would not influence her choice in any manner, but hoped that she would make one that she could live with over her long life.

The next day Lily came and told him that she had made her choice. John summoned the genie and told him that the final wish was to be made. Before Lily could speak, he turned to her and told her that each wish was to be made in private and should be kept as a secret between the genie and the wisher. John then left the room.

Time passed and October 31, 1981 reached. The Dark Lord had chosen to kill the Potter child first, in an effort to remove the "one with the power to vanquish him". He apparated to Godric's Hollow and walked up to the Potter's residence, which because he had been told the secret by the secret keeper, he could now see. He smiled as he could see the family of three playing in their living room, no-one was visiting them, all the better.

As he cast the spell to break down the door, the Dark Lord and all his followers vanished and in a protected park in California in the USA, a grove of redwood trees appeared.

Lily had grabbed Harry, in preparation for getting him to safety, whilst James had picked up his wand and was moving cautiously to the front door. As he moved out of sight of Lily, the genie appeared to her and told her quietly that her wish, that he stop anyone who tried to harm her descendants , was granted. He then told her that he had dealt with Voldemort and all his followers. Lily thanked him quietly and wished him all the best in his future.

James called out to Lily saying that it was strange, the door was blown apart by a spell, but nothing else was damaged, and no one was in sight. Lily called out to James, telling him to fix the door and they would retreat to Hogwarts whilst Dumbledore checked on the Fidelus charm.

When they reached Hogwarts, they found the place in an uproar, Professor Snape and some students had vanished from the Great Hall. Shortly thereafter, the Minister had contacted the Headmaster to report that a number of prisoners had vanished from Azkhaban. Within another hour, more reports of persons vanishing were being made. Listening to this Lily smiled, hugging Harry to her face to hide her smile.

By the following morning, a list of all the missing persons was being compiled, the majority of persons had been suspected of being Death Eaters, but some of the disappearances like Barty Crouch junior and Peter Pettigrew were surprising. Best of all however was the absence of Voldemort himself.

It took years for the wizard world to relax its fear of the return of the Dark Lord, as nobody knew why all the people disappeared. During this time, any attempts to restart a pureblood agenda were quickly shut down, both by opposers as well as by people scared that they would suffer a similar fate.

AN

Redwood trees are a very long lived protected species in California. Some trees have been found to be over a thousand years old.

With all the followers (not only the marked ones) gone, it is more difficult to restart Voldemort's beliefs.

The diary, the only horcrux that was put out in the open, would not circulate.

Yes, when the "Voldemort" tree died, his spirit would be released, just as he was in JKR's book one, but none of his followers would be alive.

{00153628-1 }


End file.
